Oh paixão aliada
by Sild-San
Summary: Yaoi Kai/Ray e Max/Tyson, os quatro saiem do armário, depois de compreenderem o amor uns pelos outros,oneshot,português,k


_**Beyblade ainda não me pertence, ainda, e não faço qualquer lucro desta história, por isso…**_

-Então tu és maricas?

Ray suspirou profundamente, desde que tinha decidido sair do armário perguntas como esta eram constantes, e não lhe agradavam muito, tinha, era claro, tido uma conversa honesta com os seus pais, onde tinha discutido seriamente as sua sexualidade com ele, assegurando-lhes que não era uma fase e que era o que sentia, a principio tinham parecido chocados, mas este tinha a certeza que eles acabariam por se habituar e aceitar a ideia. De seguida tinha ido falar com os seus amigos, esperando que eles compreendessem e o apoiassem.

- Não Tyson, não sou maricas. Sou, de facto, homossexual, mas agradecia-te que não utilizasses essa palavras perto de mim, é ofensiva.

- Mas gostas realmente de rapazes, certo?

Ray suspirou de novo, e acenou com a cabeça, numa afirmativa, tinha reunido os seus amigos todos numa sala e dito-lhes que tinha uma mensagem importante para eles, ele havia esperado que fosse apenas dizer-lhes e que o aceitassem imediatamente, mas isso não se mostrava disposto a acontecer.

- Vá lá Tyson, não é como se ele se tivesse tornado uma pessoa totalmente diferente não é? – Interviu Max – Ainda és nosso amigo, não vamos estragar tudo, está bem Tyson? – Ele olhou de lado para o seu amigo que se preparava para responder mas calou-se ao ver o olhar de todos os outros.

- Sim….quer dizer, racionalmente não há diferenças entre O Ray antigo e o novo Ray, provavelmente ele já falou com toda a gente, porque é que haveria de ser diferente? – Perguntou Kenny, sorrindo.

Ray acenou, e depois agradeceu-lhes, preparava-se para partir quando Max o interrompeu:

- Então já vais? Conta-nos lá como descobriste que eras…hum, o que és, e de quem é que gostas.

Ray olhou para Kai, que se encontrava de braços cruzados a olhar para ele, não demonstrando qualquer emoção, preferiria falar com ele em privado primeiro, mas já não valia a pena adiar mais.

- Bem….está bem, é melhor sentar-me, isto pode demorar.

- Depois de muitas viagens à volta do mundo eu regressei a casa, apenas para partir em viagem novamente, pouco tempo depois.

- Sim, sim, já sabemos isso, avança!

-Calma Tyson! Deixa o Ray contar, para que é a pressa?

-Bolas!

- Obrigado, como estava a dizer, depois de partir outra vez separámo-nos, não foi? E eu fui atingido de uma maneira particularmente dura, não estou a dizer que o grupo com quem viajava não fosse boa companhia, pois era, mas..

- Mas nós somos melhores! Eu sei!

- TYSON!

- Desculpa, desculpa…

- Onde é que eu ia…ah sim, estava sempre a pensar em vocês a minha antiga equipa, Max…Kai, Tyson, Kenny…. Kai….

- Repetiste o nome do Kai duas vezes!

- Eu sei que sim, posso acabar? Olha porque é que não comes qualquer coisa?

- Boa! Já volto.

- Agora que ele se foi, permitam-me continuar…tinha pensado em todos vós, mesmo muito mas pensei num de vocês em particular, um que sofreu tanto, um que é tão maturo, um que tem uma idade próxima à minha….um que tem um corpo tonificado e uns olhos lindos.

- Ray….

- Deixa-me acabar ok? – Pediu ele a Kai que se tinha levantado.

- Ray….

- Espera, por favor.

Mas Kai já tinha saído, e, quando tinha passado por Ray este julgou ver um prateado, de lágrimas ou de sorriso, não sabia dizer.

Ray olhou para os outros, que olhavam igualmente para ele, tomando a palavra Kenny perguntou:

- Gostas…quer dizer amas o Kai?

Ray hesitou, este era um dos seus melhores amigos, se não confiava nele em quem confiava? Ele hesitou e depois respondeu que sim.

- Bem…então temos que arranjar maneira de vos juntar não é?

- A sério? Quer dizer, sei que não são homofóbicos, mas ajudarem-me do nada?

- Olha.– Kenny baixou o tom de voz. – O Kai já sofreu muito nesta vida, acho que merece alguém que o faça feliz, sinceramente achei que ele fosse eventualmente encontrar uma rapariga que o agradasse, e até temi que ele estragasse tudo, sendo tão reservado, mas ele já te conhece, tu gostas dele, pelo que ouvi ele abriu-se contigo várias vezes, é perfeito! – Depois elevou o tom de voz, falando mais alto. – Tenho um plano, Max, e vou precisar da tua ajuda, e talvez a do Tyson.

Nesse momento Tyson chegou, entrando e esfregando a barriga….

- Oh hey pessoal estamos sem comida….o que é?

- Já vais ver

- Porque é que estão todos a olhar para mim?

Tyson estava sentado num quarto, enquanto lhe Kenny e Max lhe mandavam roupas, roupas particularmente femininas, e lhe passavam perucas e maquilhagem, enquanto que Ray se ria interiormente por ver o amigo naquela situação ridícula, Tyson não estava satisfeito

-Eu NÃO vou vestir-me de mulher e fingir que estou numa relação com o Max, o Ray é que é o gay, não eu! Porque é que haveria de o fazer, estão a gozar comigo ou assim?

Kenny sorriu sinistramente, e com a ajuda de Max puxaram Tyson para dentro do armário, do qual ele saiu pouco depois.

Kay decidiu guardar o seu riso para si, não querendo ofender o amigo, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar, a figura de Tyson era incrivelmente engraçada, vestia um vestido, com um sutiã com enchimento, pusera batom e maquilhara-se todo, estava a tentar em saltos altos e a falhar miseravelmente, tendo já caído várias vezes, no topo da cabeça usava uma peruca loira vistosa.

- Eu não acredito que me vesti de mulher e estou agora a fingir estar numa relação com o Max…

- Sentes-te bonito? – Brincou Max enquanto lhe estendia o braço para Tyson agarrar.

- Muito engraçado….está bem, está bem, eu sigo convosco, mas nada de beijos, eu não sou como o Ray!

-Obrigado Tyson. – Disse Ray ironicamente, mas não se conseguiu manter sério por muito tempo, sempre que olhava para o amigo começava-se a rir.

- Então este é o plano, eu vou ficar por aqui ao telefone, para o caso de o encontrarem, tu e o Max vão andar à paisana à procura dele, enquanto isso o Ray vai comprar flores e chocolates, vi esta cena num filme uma vez, nunca falha.

- Tens mesmo a certeza que o Ray gosta de chocolates e flores? Parece-me meio efeminado.

- Não temos tempo para mudar de plano, vão!

Max abanou os ombros, Kenny era o génio do grupo, se ele achava que Kai iria gostar das flores, quem era ele para o desmentir? Pegando no braço de Tyson ele começou a sair do hotel.

- Toda a gente está a olhar para nós, e se alguém nos reconhece? Isto é ridículo, e porque raios é que o Kenny tinha roupas de miúda do meu tamanho? Estaria a planear isto desde o início?

Max sorriu, divertido, tinham começado a andar pelos parques da cidade e já algumas pessoas tinham-nos olhado espantados, ou mesmo de lado, evitando-os, mas a maior parte das pessoas só sorria divertida, não se importando realmente com eles, se alguém os tinha reconhecido não se parecia ter importado realmente.

- O Kenny é muito observador, provavelmente tinha já tudo planeado para os ajudar, e estás a exagerar….ninguém se importa realmente, somos só mais um casal, a dar um passeio , felizes…

- Nós não somos um casal! Eu sou famoso, e se alguém da imprensa apanha nos tira uma foto juntos? Seria humilhado para sempre!

Max não conseguiu evitar e aumentou o seu sorriso um pouco, estaria Tyson assim tão preocupado com a situação? Ele pessoalmente achava-a divertida, como quase tudo na vida, mas então, nada o incomodava realmente, além disso ele achava que Tyson era engraçado, e quando mais reclamava, mais o fazia sorrir.

- Tyson, olha, estás a chamar mais atenção para ti mesmo ao berrares, do que simplesmente a andar, e o nosso trabalho é encontrar o Kai, não é alertá-lo para a nossa presença.

Tyson calou-se finalmente não sabendo o que dizer, recomeçaram a busca por Kai, olhando em todos os lugares de que se conseguiam lembrar, enquanto Ray escolhia as flores…

Ray tinha entrado numa pequena loja de flores, que se situava a um canto de uma rua esquecida por muitos, um pequeno sino tocou quando ele entrou, chamando a atenção de quem estava a atender as pessoas, um homem dos seus trinta, quarenta anos olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Quem é que temos aqui? Um jovem apaixonado? Ou simplesmente alguém a querer arranjar um presente especial para aquela rapariga especial, a sua mãe?

- Bem eu….

- Dependendo do que quiseres eu faço-te um bom preço, se quiseres pedir perdão a alguém , ou dizer-lhes que não gostas dele ou dela, ou até declarares o teu amigo, há flores para isso…

- Perdão?

- Sim há flores indicadas para cada momento, mas para algo casual, não é preciso saberes quais são quais do topo da tua cabeça, então diz-me o que queres fazer com as flores? Pedir a alguma rapariga bonita para sair?

- Bem….

- Pelo modo como coraste vejo que é esse o caso, bem, para uma menina bonita não há preço, não é com sovinas que as meninas namoram, porque é que tu não me dizes a cor preferida dessa menina?

- Bem…. – Kay parou por uns momentos – Roxo…ou púrpura definitivamente

- Ah….eu vejo, então porque é que não lhe levas este ramo aqui? – O homem começou a prepará-lo com grande mestria, cortando e humedecendo as flores. – Diz à tua amiga para o meter num vaso cheio de água, vão durar mais tempo, e ah sim, boa sorte. – Ele piscou-lhe o olho.

Kay agradeceu, pagou as flores e saiu, libertando o ar que lhe estava preso no peito, quando é que teria coragem para revelar às pessoas a sua sexualidade? Não tinha nenhuma razão para não ter dito a verdade ao homem, decidindo que se importaria com isso mais tarde Kai foi comprar os chocolates…foi mais fácil, ele só se aproximou duma loja, pegou nos primeiros chocolates em forma de coração que viu, esperou na fila e pagou, sem ter que conversar que ninguém, de seguida começou a regressar ao hotel.

- Tens mesmo a certeza que as pessoas não me reconhecem?

- Pela última vez Tyson, estás tão cheio de maquilhagem que as hipóteses de alguém ver a tua cara entre tanta base é mínima, quanto mais reconhecerem-te! Mas continuas com a tua beleza…não te preocupes

- Oh obrigado, Max, mas…HEY! Estás a gozar comigo ou quê? Eu sou um dos bladers mais conhecidos do mundo!

- E eu não sou? Vejo que o teu ego continua intacto….

- Bem, és…mas vá lá! Eu sou claramente melhor!

- Ai é? Senhorita Tyson, vamos a ver isso!

- O quê? Queres uma batalha? Não tens hipóteses!

- Já te venci antes, lembras-te? – Lembrou-lhe Max

- Se me divertida não foi? Antes de tu te tornares um fracote!

- Ora tu é que te tornaste mais forte, e eu também evoluí, não é? Quer dizer….

- Sim, tu não és assim tão mau, e afinal, fazemos uma grande equipa!

- É verdade….ei achas que o Kai e o Ray têm hipóteses de ficar juntos, mesmo sendo rapazes? Quer dizer….eu espero que fiquem bem, já sofreram o suficiente…

- Não sei, quer dizer, tive aquilo com a Hilary, não foi? Não funcionou muito bem para mim, não sei se quero voltar a amar alguém assim tão cedo, mas se eles conseguirem ser felizes, então força para eles!

- Não amas já alguém….tipo alguém que esteja mesmo ao pé de ti?

Max olhou Tyson diretamente nos olhos dele, intimidando-o, Tyson engoliu em fundo e murmurou…

- Hey! Tenho fome, vamos comer qualquer coisa!

Max quase que batia com a sua mão na testa, será que ele se estava a fazer de burro assim de propósito? Ou seria ele tão ignorante, decidindo-se que a subtileza não era o melhor caminho a tomar estes aproximou-se de Tyson e tocou-lhe com os seus lábios, as suas pupilas aumentando de tamanho devido ao choque, estava mesmo a fazê-lo estava mesmo…e não era assim tão mau!

"- A interromper alguma coisa?" – Disse Kenny pelo microfone que tinha em frente ao computador, transmitindo a sua voz aos dois, assustando-os

- Kenny! O que é que estás a fazer?

- Estou a ouvir tudo o que dizem, incluindo as tuas lamúrias incessáveis Tyson, e de repente ouvi o barulho de um beijo, bem a vossa tensão conseguia-se sentir daqui, parabéns aos dois já agora, mas sugiro que procurei o Kai, há bastante tempo para isso depois….

Kenny corou e tossiu a fundo, depois agarrou o braço de Tyson e avançou, mas Tyson tinha ficado parado, todos os seus pensamentos focados no facto de Max o ter beijado….

"Ele beijou-me….ele beijou-me! Não foi o meu primeiro beijo mas quem é ele para me roubar um beijo? Apesar de ter de admitir que foi agradável…hum, o Max é inexperiente a beijar as pessoas, mas não posso dizer que tenha sido mau….tenho mesmo que pensar…"

- Vamos lá Tyson, agora funcionas a beijos? Tenho que te beijar para te fazer andar?

- Oh…hum…desculpa, eu já vou! –"Apesar de mais uns beijos não serem assim tão maus depois" – Acrescentou ele para si mesmo.

Tinham todos voltado para o hotel, todos menos Kai, que os parecia estar a evitar deliberadamente, apesar disso todos tinham decidido que não se iriam deitar antes de Kai voltar, Tyson e Max estavam ocupados um com o outro, Kai tendo-lhes dado os parabéns, Kenny estava a pesquisar a internet, e Ray estava à espera, quando Kai finalmente apareceu.

- Ouve Kai! – Gritou Ray vendo-o a entrar, vendo o seu amigo Kai carregou outra vez no botão do elevador que o havia levado até ali e virou-lhe as costas.

- OUVE! – Voltou a repetir-se Ray, que não era muito comum gritar, mas que quando o fazia, não tinha restrições. – Sabes que não sou muito de gritar, mas não sei porque é que me andas a evitar, quer dizer, desculpa se te magoei, e entendo se tu não partilhares dos meus sentimentos, mas pelo menos fala comigo! O que tens feito? Por onde andaste? Estava preocupado!

Kai olhou friamente para Ray mas sentiu o gelo derreter-se ao olhá-lo nos olhos, finalmente falou…

- Sabes por onde andei Ray? A pensar, andei por ai a deambular enquanto pensava, desde que nos conhecemos que foste gentil para mim, mesmo eu não o merecendo às vezes, não sei se te mereço…

- Eu é que não te mereço! Afinal! E mesmo que eu não te mereça gostava de lhe dar uma oportunidade, olha, comprei-te flores, e chocolates, sugestão do Kenny, não sei para quê, mas ao menos fica com essas coisas….

- Não posso aceitar….

- Eu insisto…por mim? Pode ser? – Ray estava praticamente a implorar.

- Está bem, obrigado, agora que falámos podemos entrar? Estou farto de andar pela rua!

- Mas foste tu que saíste e querias sair outra vez….bem não interessa, claro, entra.

Ambos entraram, os olhos olhando para eles, finalmente Kenny proferiu-se…

- Bem…já aqui estás, gostaste dos chocolates?

- Sim, obrigado, agora se me dão licença eu vou andando para o meu quarto…

- Eu vou contigo! – Disse Ray, meio esperando apanhar um vislumbre do outro rapaz em tronco nu.

- Eu não preciso realmente de ajuda para vestir o pijama eu…. – Mas Kai parou ao olhar para Ray, aqueles olhos conseguiam fazê-lo fazer qualquer coisa…. – Está bem, vêm lá.

Quando os minutos se passaram e eles não apareceram os amigos aproximaram-se da porta, ouvindo gemidos Tyson e Max decidiram fazer o mesmo que os dois amigos, e foram para o seu quarto, deixando Kenny sozinho, tinham os quartos pagos para esta noite, e pareciam querer aproveita-la, este decidiu ficar-se por ali, fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar os gemidos a quatro.

**O fim**

**Notas do Autor: Finalmente está feito, a história Max/Tyson,KaiXRay, depois da minha última história Kay/Rai, decidi dar-lhes um final mais feliz, portanto esta história, reviews ajudam os escritores e dão-lhe boas opiniões, ajuda por favor **


End file.
